Revelations
by C.E.Mills
Summary: The warehouse gang get a day off, leaving myka with nothing but her thoughts ... about a certain agent. first fan fic, just thought id have a go.


The warehouse was silent, Artie had given everyone the day off, this was an unusual occurrence as Artie was known as a bit of a slave driver so when he rarely gave the gang a day off no one questioned it for fear he would change his mind.

Excitement filled the B&B, Pete scoffing his face full of cookies which Leena had just made, Claudia packing her bag full of gadgets and tools as she flew out the door ready for her undisturbed day of whatever a whiz kid does.  
H.G. was sat outside in the garden writing and sketching new ideas for inventions. Every now and again a smile would play out across her face indicating a new idea. H.G. could always be found outside whenever she had free time, the feel of the wind on her skin, the sound of the trees rustling made her relax and all tension she carried just blew away with the wind. This love of the outdoor was not always present, growing up back in London H.G. loved nothing more than to stay indoors and hide for hours in her study, twiddling with gadgets or going through warehouse paperwork, but since her bronzing H.G. needed to be outside more than ever, she could no longer be content with having 4 walls around her; boxing her in, she needed to be free.

Myka however was not a joyous as the rest for her colleagues, she sat with her head against the window as she brought her knees up towards her chest and sighed as she observed H.G. from afar, when she saw H.G. smiling as she rapidly wrote down whatever thought had come to mind, Myka couldn't help but smile herself, "god her smile is beautiful" Myka thought as she closed her eyes and leaned back this time resting her head back against the wall.  
Her eyes flew open when she heard something move. "Oh Myka sorry I didn't know you were in here, I didn't mean to startle you" Leena said apologetically.  
"No, no it's fine, sorry I was miles away" Myka quickly replied, as she glanced to where her mind had really been; just a few metres away, where H.G. sat.  
Leena looked at Myka with a long intense stare "something's on your mind".  
Myka looked at Leena who now had a puzzling look on her face. Leena was right she did have something on her mind and she hated how Leena could read her like a book, but even she didn't quite know what was going on in her own mind, so it was time to come up with lie "oh its nothing, it's been a long week that's all, Artie has sent me & Pete all over the country recently" she laughed as began to look at the floor avoiding eye contact with the person who she had just lied to.  
There was a short pause before Leena answered "well you know where I am if you need to talk or anything" Leena knew Myka wasn't telling her whole truth, but she knew not to push, Myka would find her if needed.  
"Thanks Leena" she smiled, Leena nodded and left the room and Myka with her thoughts.

Once Leena had left the room Myka looked over her shoulder to see H.G. still sat outside, the sun shining on her brilliant figure. Mykas heart fluttered at the sight.  
"No! Bering get a grip, what the hell are you doing, pull yourself together H.G. is your friend, FRIEND!" Myka began having a silent argument with herself as she paced the dining room.  
"Stop thinking about H.G., stop thinking about H.G., that's it! I'm getting the hell out of here" Myka sprinted to the door, grabbing her cars keys as she went. Myka put her foot to the floor and sped down the road to the warehouse, putting as much distance as she could from her and H.G..  
She arrived at the warehouse with in record time (after breaking several speed limits) expecting to see Arthur in his chair angrily taping away at his keyboard, but he wasn't there.  
In fact the warehouse was deadly silent.  
After spending several minutes looking round the office Myka finally settled on the sofa with a large stack of papers and began working her way through them. Paperwork was the only thing Myka could think of to clear her mind of thoughts she didn't want to go through.

Meanwhile at the B&B Helena had decided to leave her work for another day and ventured into the kitchen.  
"Tea Helena?"  
"Leena my darling you have just read my mind" flashing her a smile.  
Leena smiled and starting pouring the tea, finally placing a cup in front of H.G.  
They sat around the table in silence for a few minutes before H.G. began looking around.  
"It's awfully quite round here, where is everyone? Where's Myka?" rising her eyebrow in confusion as she spoke.  
"Pete is eating his body weight in food upstairs, Claudia is out probably getting more supplies for whatever idea you have got into her head miss wells" shooting Helena a look before laughing.  
"why Leena I haven't got the foggiest idea what you're talking about" she spoke with an innocent grin before winking at the other women. A moment passed before Helena inhaled deeply looking nervous as she starred at her cup "erm ... what about miss Bering?"  
"Myka left a quite a while ago, I think she might have gone to the warehouse"  
"On her day off?" H.G. starred at Leena with a shocked look on her face.  
"Yeah, something seems to be bothering her... I'm just not sure what"  
Helena finished her tea and stood up "thank you for the tea Leena, I shall see you later" with that Helena left the kitchen and began her journey to the warehouse in search of Myka.

Myka pushed the paperwork aside and let her head fall into her hands; she sighed and began rubbing her temples. "I can't do this, i shouldn't be having these feelings, she's my friend and fellow agent, urghh" her mind was working in overdrive, exactly what she was trying to avoid, Myka began recalling every memory she had of Helena, every smile, every glance, every touch. She winched at the pain it caused, closing her eyes allowing a lone tear to fall down her face.  
Helena truly was the most beautiful women she had ever lay eyes on, her brown eyes like orbs, her flawless skin and how her hair fell perfectly, H.G. wells was truly breathtaking.  
Mykas heart ached with longing, for so long she had resisted kissing them lips, from wrapping her arms around Helena's waist and inhaling her scent.  
She was exhausted, exhausted from the constant battle between heart and mind.

The taller agent while deep in thought hadn't noticed the arrival of Helena.  
Helena had been watching Myka for some time and was sadden by the distress that she was clearly in; slowly Helena began to walk toward Myka and knelt in front of her.  
"My dearest Myka what is wrong, are you ok? Please tell me" Helena worriedly cupped Mykas face, so their eyes could meet.  
Myka recoiled from the touch and looked at Helena through watery eyes, she could see the worry on Helena's face as well as the slight hurt she felt from Mykas reaction.  
"Nothing Helena! I just need space" she barked, instantly regretting her outburst.  
Helena began to stand and leave, Myka quickly grabbed her arm anchoring H.G. in place "I'm so sorry Helena, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that" tears were now streaming down her face, desperately holding back the sobs.  
Helena turned her face to meet Mykas, Myka had never seen Helena's face so cold, and eyes that were normally molten were ice. This one look caused Myka to crumble, her body shook and tears kept flowing, fighting for breath between sobs.  
Helena could no longer bear to see the women before her look so vulnerable, so conflicted, so much in pain. She quickly returned and wrapped her arms around the broken women desperately trying to hold the pieces together.  
"Tell me darling, tell me so I can fix it" she held Myka even closer, planting kisses along her jaw line.  
"I... I think" Myka inhaled deeply trying to calm herself down, she burrowed her face into Helena's neck "I think I'm falling in love with you" this confession was barely a whisper, once the words left her lips; Myka froze.  
The great H.G. Wells was stunned (which for this women happened very little), she repeated the words she'd just heard several times in her head making sure she'd heard correctly. A smile slowly began to grow on the British woman's face before she was positively beaming, she pushed Myka back giving them enough space between them that Helena's could see Myka's face, who indeed at this moment was looking terrified as she starred at the floor.  
Helena tucked one of Mykas unruly curls behind her ear before cupping the tear sodden face and bringing it up so brown eyes met emerald green. Helena slowly brought her lips to Myka's.  
The kiss was slow and tender; at first Helena could sense how tense and unsure Myka was before she relaxed as they melted together. Helena was the one who broke the kiss, she looked at Myka who for the first time in while was wearing the most breathtakingly beautiful smile. Helena grabbed her and held her so close as she whispered "Good, because I've already fallen in love with you".


End file.
